Ve a Dormir
by arandiagrande
Summary: #HalloweenFandomCrossover Dicen que las leyendas urbanas son solo eso, leyendas, historias que solo pasaron en la mente de una muy imaginativa persona, hechos que nunca sucedieron, o no de la manera en que se cuentan(...)quiero estar fuera de aquí, de este lugar con aroma a orina, excremento y desesperación... Cualquier sitio es mejor que este lugar..
1. Chapter 1

Holooooooo

bien, entrando al # HalloweenFandomCrossover 

Se me ocurrio desde hace mucho, mezclar un fic con una creepypasta, y bueno... Esto salio.

Lean, y comenten, nos leemos abajo...

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Dan y Nickelodeon.

¿En qué momento paso todo esto?... La verdad, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Dicen que las leyendas urbanas son solo eso, leyendas, historias que solo pasaron en la mente de una muy imaginativa persona, hechos que nunca sucedieron, o no de la manera en que la cuentan. Vamos, son como muchas películas, por ejemplo Hannibal Lecter, fue inspirado en un asesino mexicano, Saw, los métodos de tortura fueron inspirados en los sueños del mismo director, ¿me doy a entender?

Muchas leyendas urbanas son narradas a partir de un suceso, como la del niño que tenía una colonia de hormigas dentro de su cuerpo, está la ocupan algunas madre para que sus hijos sean más aseados, y no coman muchos dulces, o como las de las cadenas de internet, esas que ya me fastidiaron, primero, recuerdo que era cuando estaba Messenger, que te mandaban la cadena a tu correo, y si no la reenviabas, se te aparecía algo, ahora son los comentarios en Facebook, si lo lees, tienes que postearlo en mínimo 5 comentarios; nunca creí en ellos, porque simplemente no son reales.

¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué paso para que me encerraran en este lugar con un penetrante aroma a desesperación, y su singular mezcla de orina y excremento por los pasillos?

Simple, en lo que menos creía, pero me fascina tanto, las historias que llaman... Creepypastas.

De seguro suena ridículo, ¿no? Pero no, no lo es. Nunca fui fanatice del género de terror, solo, y en contadas ocasiones, del de suspenso, el género de terror bajo a solo ser muerte sangrientas, cayó en el estereotipo de tener a una bella chica, que en la escena donde tiene sexo con el chico popular, algún asesino entra al cuarto y asesina a ambos, hoy ya son pocas las películas que logran brincar este estereotipo y generar en verdad ese pequeño y temporal trauma, que taladra la mente de uno, y, a la hora de dormir, lo único que hace tu mente es recrear esas escenas, y así, no poder dormir hasta que el sueño te venza.

Pero volviendo al porque estoy aquí, todo comenzó muy simple, un día, mi hermana Trina revisaba videos de YouTube, nada fuera de lo común, lo hacía para entretenerse, de muchos temas que no tenían una sincronía en especial, pasaba de videos musicales modernos, luego los famoso "¿quién ganaría en un mano a mano?" o tal vs tal, de allí a métodos para pintarse las uñas, luego a videos musicales de pop de antaño, pasaba por videos de animales extraordinarios, incluso se bajó a preguntarle a papa por canciones que el escucha de nuestras raíces latinas, al tener varios títulos, regreso a su habitación, y los busco, al aburrirse de nuevo, paso a buscar otros, hasta que encontró las famosas Creepypastas, nada impresionantes si me preguntan, al menos las primeras que vimos. Al ver la primera, me llamo y me dijo que las viéramos, así fue.

Vimos varias del "Señor cara-grande", nada tétrico, pero si grotesco, pasamos a las de "Slenderman", que en lugar de dar miedo, solo creo un sentimiento de lastima, de allí pasamos a otras de psicofonías con distintos nombres, curiosamente solo de mujeres, esas si crearon en ambas el sentimiento de miedo; para relajarnos, estuvimos mirando videos de varias cosas sin interés, cuando ella decidió que era hora de ver de nuevo esos videos, accedí, solo porque en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en la televisión no había otra cosa que no fueran esos aburridos reality shows, y mis padres estaban mirando una película bélica, Pearl Harbor, no me agrada lo bélico, además de que mis amigos estaban fueras, Beck fue a Canadá, Cat y Jade fueron a visitar a San Francisco al hermano de Cat, y Robbie y André, bueno, salieron a conocer, según ellos, chicas.

Obviamente eran los inicios de las vacaciones de verano, regresarían a mediados de estas, pero por el momento solo éramos mi hermana y yo, y ella no saldría por castigo de mi padre, ya que, antes del inicio de vacaciones, ella salió a beber con unos de sus amigos, al final estaba tan ebria, que llamo a mi madre, creyendo que me marcaba a mí, y tuvieron que ir por ella... Hasta la playa de Venice.

Bueno, me llamo Trina, para seguir viendo estas creepypastas, y empezamos por una de un personaje que cambio todo, Jeff the killer.

Las historias de él, como en todo, había buenas y malas, pero la que dio su origen, era espectacular, un niño con su hermano, enfrentándose a los demás niños bullying, asesinando a uno por arranque del pequeño Jeff, alterando más un estado psicótico que estaba, aparentemente oculto, lo demás, supe que era solo una historia más, falsa, ya que según, le cayó cloro en su rostro, creando esta supuesta despigmentación en su piel, haciéndolo blanco, algo así como Jade, después, el quería estar feliz siempre, así que toma un cuchillo y se remarca la sonrisa cortándose las mejillas, y quería siempre verse el rostro, porque según el, era hermoso, así que se quema los parpados, y termina cortándoselos; no supe en qué momento se me creo una admiración por este personaje, no me lo tomen a mal, jamás me atrevería a asesinar a nadie, pero de algún modo, y muy curioso, estoy aquí, encerrada por eso, pero no en una cárcel.

Nadie me cree, no puedo ni yo siquiera creer que mis padres, mis propios padres hayan aceptado esta decisión, aparte de no creer que no lo hice.

Les conté todo, tal cual ocurrieron las cosas, con lujo de detalle, y ni así pudieron creerme, me sorprende que ni mi padre, siendo policía, y teniendo varios casos con la misma situación a la que viví, me creyera.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si hubiera dejado que me apuñalaran, en lugar de tomar ese cuchillo del estómago de mi amigo, estaría en otro lugar.

Todo lugar es mejor que estar aquí, encerrada.

...

Y bien... Quisiera saber lo que piensan, de gustarles, el próximo capitulo... bueno, el siguiente capitulo llega el 15 de octubre, para estar acorde a el reto :)

Quiero agradecer a Raquel Lawless West, por apoyarme con su opinion, Alfredo de igual manera por darme una opinion sobre este Fic...

Asi que ya saben, dejen sus opiniones sobre que tal va este Fic.

Nos vemos!

Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!

P.d: #SHAURENRULES!

#Shelbyrules!


	2. Chapter 2

Holoooooo!

bueno, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este... creepy-fic (?)

ok, ya saben, comenten y dejenme saber si les gusta o no este fic.

ni victorius ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, estos son de nick y Dan.

Xxxxx

Las vacaciones estaban iniciadas, Tori y Trina miraban videos en la computadora de Trina, en la habitación de esta.

¿Por qué no vemos videos de otra cosa Trina?.- pregunto Tori sentada en la orilla de la cama de su hermana mayor.

Porque mis padres están viendo una película que tu detestas, tus amigos no están aquí, y no pudiste ir con ellos porque yo estoy castigada, ah, cierto, y en la televisión no hay nada bueno que mirar.- respondió Trina con cierta burla en su tono.

No era necesario la burla, pudiste decir que, por que te gustan los accidentes de otras personas, y te provocaban risa.- respondió la media latina menor haciendo un puchero.

Bueno, también por eso... ¿Quieres mirar de otra cosa?- pregunto la mayor de las hermanas Vega.

A mí no se me ocurre absolutamente nada que mirar, pero ¿puedes poner algo que no sea risa?.-

De terror, un perdedor de mi salón me recomendó unos mentados "creepypastas" que se supone, dan miedo.-

Ok... ¿De que tratan? ¿Qué son?- pregunto curiosa la media latina menor.

Son prácticamente leyendas urbanas, según algunas son reales, o basadas en hechos reales.- respondió Trina.

Pues bueno, hay que ver que tal ¿no?.-

Me sorprendes hermanita, nunca creí que tú, siendo tú, quisieras ver algo relacionado con terror.- soltó la mayor de las hermanas Vega mirando sorprendida a Tori.

Jade me asqueo con sus películas absurdas llenas de sangre y asesinatos sin sentido, pero en realidad hay algunas pocas que me fascinan, los otros, detrás de las paredes, entre otras varias.-

Ambas que dijiste son suspenso.- respondió Trina ante lo dicho por su hermana.

Bueno, otra que si me gusto fue La Dama de negro, y Actividad paranormal.-

Ok, esas ya son decentes, pero bueno, aquí, la primera que apareció... "Señor Cara-grande"... Se oye tétrica, veamos.- ambas chicas empezaron a ver el video, terminando este le siguió otro con el mismo protagonista, y después 3 más.

Ya cambia a otro ¿no?- pregunto algo fastidiada la media latina menor.

¿Acaso ya se te acabo lo valiente y ya te entro miedo?- pregunto burlona Trina.

Nop, no me lo tomes a mal, pero ya me aburrió el mentado señor cara grande, es un poco grotesco, pero en vez de provocar miedo... Produce algo de nauseas e incomodidad.- respondió Tori haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Ok, ok, ok... Que tal esta de... Ah... Slenderman, ¿te agrada?.- pregunto Trina mirando a su hermana menor.

Nop, por que no la eh visto, ponla, veamos que tal.- Trina rodo los ojos y dio clic al botón de reproducir, ambas hermanas miraron este, y otros dos más, hasta que Tori, nuevamente pedía que cambiaran de protagonista.

Esta vez, te hare caso, me deprime este tipo... Solo quiere amigos, pero asesina a los que le temen... No lo entiendo... Es... Triste.- dijo Trina buscando entre las recomendaciones de la página.

Mira... La psicofonía de Alice... Se oye bien ¿no crees?.- dijo Tori apuntando el dedo al video.

Vale... Se ve prometedora.- dijo Trina dándole clic a la pequeña imagen.

Esta se empezó a reproducir, ambas chicas la veían atentas, escuchando muy concentradas ambas. Al salir el sonido de estática, proveniente del video, ambas saltaron, se miraron atentas y regresaron la atención al video. Este concluyo, y ambas se regresaron la vista sin decir nada.

Esto... Esto estuvo excelente... Busca otro de lo mismo.- dijo Tori, Trina solo la miro confundida, pero luego empezó a buscar.

Aquí... La psicofonía de Lucia.- dijo Trina e inmediatamente le dio clic.

Siguieron por un pequeño rato más mirando videos de esta categoría, a menudo brincaban por el susto, dejando a ambas agitadas, pero aun así, ambas seguían mirando este tipo de videos.

¡NIÑAS, BAJEN A COMER!- grito Holly desde abajo, ambas hermanas gritaron por el susto, provocado por el grito.

¡Mama, no tienes que gritar!- respondió de la misma manera Tori.

Carajo Tori... Bueno, dejemos esto... Y... Ahorita seguimos mirando ¿no?- dijo un poco nerviosa Trina.

Vale, además ya tengo hambre.-

Las chicas bajaron, en la comida les contaron a sus padres los videos que miraban, ambos padres solo les advirtieron que no querían oírlas despiertas a altas horas de la noche, por no poder dormir por miedo, ellas negaron el quedarse levantadas, terminaron de comer y subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Trina.

Vale... Ahmm... ¿No quieres ver de otra cosa por lo mientras?- dijo Tori al ver a Trina cerrar su puerta tras ella.

En lo que se nos baja la comida... No quisiera vomitar de un susto... ¿Vale?- dijo Trina tratando de sonar lo más normal, Tori solo asintió.

Las chicas miraron por más de media hora videos graciosos, en los que reían ambas, pero en realidad no tenían interés en ellos como tal, solo era para distraerse.

Bueno, veamos otros.- dijo Trina después de un rato.

Ok.-

Mira... De este no hemos visto.- señalo Trina a la pequeña imagen.

Jeff... The Killer... No se... La imagen es algo llamativa...- dijo Tori mirando la imagen, la cual mostraba un rostro de una persona blanca, con el contorno de los ojos negro, las mejillas rasgadas, a forma que se viera una muy extendida sonrisa, el cabello hasta los hombros, alborotado.- A ver de qué se trata.- dijo después de apreciar la imagen un tiempo.

Después de este video, le siguieron 5 más, del mismo Jeff the killer, Tori los miraba atenta, y en las parte sonde salía a relucir un ruido fuerte, solo saltaba un poco, y cerraba por un momento los ojos, pero no se despegaba del monitor, no quería perder detalle de los videos.

Ya hay que cambiarle de personaje, según tu detestas la sangre, y trata de un asesino, me sorprende que quieras seguir viendo esto.- dijo Trina mirando Tori.

Sí, pero hay algo en este personaje que me llama la atención... ¿Crees que sea real?.- dijo Tori tomando el teclado y el mouse de la computadora de Trina.-

No Tori, las creepypastas no son reales, son ficticias.- respondió Trina queriendo recuperar el teclado y el mouse.

Espera, pon este... "El origen de Jeff the killer".- Trina solo suspiro ante la petición de su hermana, pero termino dándole Clic al video.

Al concluir el video, Tori se mostraba asombrada, Trina solo mostro un fugaz interés, pero puso completa atención cuando Tori comenzó a hablar.

Valla Trina, su origen es... Triste, pero a su vez, entendible... Me encanta este tipo.- dijo la menor de las hermanas Vega.

¿Cómo es posible que digas eso Tori? Es un asesino, ni siquiera serial, al parecer solo mata por placer, a lo primero que se le cruza, si, su pasado tal vez sea un poco triste, pero la manera en que asesina... No, no tiene sentido.- respondió la mayor de las Vega, Tori solo la miro.

Tal vez asesine sin sentido... Pero no puedes negar que tiene un buen lema al acabar con sus víctimas.- respondió Tori, Trina la miro con rostro totalmente confundido.

¿¡Hablas enserio Tori!? ¿Tu? ¿¡tú hablando de un asesino psicópata con admiración!? Me sorprendes hermanita, odias el género de terror, donde manejan el sadismo y la sangre como si fuera agua, pero este si te agrada ¿no?- dijo Trina pregunto Trina con duda marcada en el rostro.

Bueno, tú lo dijiste, este me agrada, ni yo sé por qué, pero me agrada.- respondió Tori dando media sonrisa.

Cielos, pareciera que estoy hablando con la misma Jade West, ¿no crees?- dijo soltando una risa Trina.

¡Yo no soy Jade! Retira lo dicho Trina.- dijo alzando la voz Tori.

Tal parece que acompañar a Cat re afecto... Me pregunto ¿cómo estarán ambas? Ya vez que Jade quiere como a una hermana a Cat... ¿Sera incesto si se llegasen a besar?- soltó Trina con mirada de burla.

¡Voy a asesinarte!- dijo Tori tratando de atrapar a Trina, esta solo rodo al otro lado de la cama, el padre de ambas entro después de escuchar el grito de Trina al ser agarrada por su hermana menor.

Que sucede chicas, ahora quien quiere asesinar a quien.- dijo en tono burlón David.

¡Trina me está molestando comparándome con Jade, y luego hablando de ella y Cat!- dijo la menor de las Vega junto con un puchero, puchero que le recordó David cuando eran pequeñas.

Trina, no molestes a tu hermana comparándola con la acompañante de su novia.- dijo David soltando una risa burlona.

¡PAPA!- grito Tori mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Lo siento corazón, pero así es, Jade acompaño a Cat, no te preocupes amor, no sucederá nada...- dijo mientras salía de la habitación de sus hijas.-... Y si llegase a pasar... No creo que te lo dijeran.- cerró la puerta, alcanzo a esquivar un cojín que le había lanzado su hija menor.

Xxxxxxx

Niñas... A qué hora se van a la cama.- dijo Holly al salir de su habitación, pasaba por la habitación de Trina y escucho la voz de ambas, se dirigía por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Si mama, ya nos vamos a dormir.- respondió Tori.

Ok amor, hasta mañana.- se despidió Holly siguiendo su camino.

Vale Trina... ¿Quieres dormir aquí?... O nos vamos a mi habitación.- cuestiono Tori a su hermana.

¿De qué hablas?... Ve a tu habitación a dormir.- respondió Trina.

¿Bromeas?... Yo no dormiré sola... Al menos esta noche, dormiremos juntas.- respondió cruzándose de brazos la menor de las Vega.

¿Me viste cara de Cat acaso?- dijo riendo Trina.

¿Sabes qué?... ¡Púdrete!- dijo Tori en tono molesto.

Tori... Créeme, no pasara nada, estarás bien, las creepypastas no son reales.- dijo Trina comenzando a cambiarse y arreglarse para dormir.

Ya sé que no son reales, pero... ¿Y si tengo pesadillas?... No quiero despertar gritando.- dijo Tori poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Vale... A menos que pase eso, iré a dormir contigo, mientras, ya hay que dormirnos, que ya me dio sueño.- y dicho esto por Trina, su hermana menor salió dando suspiros, cerró la puerta al salir y se dirigió a su habitación.

El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, miro el corredor que terminaba en su habitación, volteo la mirada a las escaleras; la habitación de Trina estaba exactamente a la mitad del corredor, el apagador estaba donde las escaleras, y su habitación al final del corredor, su madre ya estaba en su habitación, lo sabía, porque ella cada que baja por las noches, encendía el apagador, la sensación de no estar sola la empezó a invadir, sentía que el corredor era eterno, la oscuridad la sentía espesa, casi palpable.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido en el piso de madera, la sensación crecía a cada segundo, sentía una presencia respirar a su hombro. Cerro por un momento los ojos fuertemente, en ese preciso momento, el crujir del piso se hizo presente, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, un hormigueo en su cabeza paso de inmediato, volteo rápidamente, trataba de distinguir algo en esa oscuridad tan espesa, al voltear de nuevo hacia la puerta de su habitación, un escalofrió que la hizo sacudir desesperadamente todo su cuerpo, la recorrió de pies a cabeza, la sensación de sudor en la frente se le hizo presente; al llegar a su habitación, el sonido de apertura de su puerta la hizo saltar.

"tranquila Tori, no pasa nada".- pensó antes de abrir la puerta, la abrió un poco, apenas lo suficiente para meter su mano y buscar el apagador de su habitación.- "vez, no hay nada, ya... relájate, que mañana llamara Cat temprano y son las... ¡2 de la mañana!... Carajo, bueno ya, cálmate, tal vez temprano para Cat sean las 10 de la mañana... A quien engaño, esa pequeña madruga desde temprano... Si pongo mi celular a las 6... ¡Mi celular! Lo debí haber dejado con Trina... No, ya no saldré... Mejor la llamo yo a las 10, si, será mejor, ahora a dormir".- pensaba en lo que se arreglaba, al acostarse, apago aun dudosa la luz de noche, mirando atenta a la puerta, y alternando la vista con la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada, pero con la cortina recogida, dejando únicamente una delgada cortina que transparentaba poco.

Xxxxxxx

3:38 am.

Un ruido se escuchó en la habitación de Tori, un ruido que no alcanzo a percibir la media latina, que se encontraba dormida boca arriba, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo derecho.

Una figura entraba cuidando el no hacer ruido, ágilmente se paró al pie de la cama de Tori, observándola atento; una pequeña ráfaga de frio entro por la ventana abierta, provocando que la media latina, sin siquiera despertar, se acobijara y pusiera en posición fetal.

La figura, con total silencio camino hasta llegar a lado de la cama, acerco su rostro que, con la luz de la luna, se veía sonriente, inhalo suavemente, percibiendo un aroma dulce, proveniente de Tori, exhalo de la misma forma suave.- "huele exquisito".- pensó, provocando que la sonrisa se marcara aún más; el intruso, que vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, y una sudadera blanca sucia, saco de la bolsa de la sudadera un cuchillo de cocina, grande y con ligeros toques de óxido.- "vamos Jeff, asesínala, ¿no puedes?, eres un cobarde, maldito gallina, ni para asesinar a alguien dormido sirves, bueno para nada, asesínala".- varias voces, de distintos tonos, resonaron en la cabeza del intruso, haciendo que apretara con fuerza el mango del cuchillo, mientras pasaba la mano izquierda por su cabello, el cual estaba largo hasta los hombros.

"tú puedes, no es la primera vez que lo haces, no es la primera chica que asesinas, vamos, los colores que salen al clavar el cuchillo son hermosos, probar la sangre de la hoja es lo mejor, el mejor sabor que hay, es sencillo, es fácil, solo hay que hacerlo repetidas veces, en el pecho, en el cuello, es lo mejor que hay".- la voces taladraban la cabeza de Jeff, haciendo que pasara fuertemente ambas manos por su cabeza, enderezando su postura; un rayo de luz de la luna ilumino su rostros, mostrando un rostro pálido, unos ojos grandes color café, con los parpados quemados y cicatrizados, cortadas en ambas mejillas, sobresaltando una sonrisa amplia y tétrica. Sonrió ampliamente, abriendo fuertemente las cicatrices de sus mejillas, bajo de golpe sus manos, apretando el agarre del cuchillo; empezó a soltar una leve risa, de las cicatrices de las mejillas empezó a brotar un poco de sangre, causando dolor, dolor que solo lo hacía sonreír más fuerte.

Alzo su brazo derecho, apretando fuertemente el agarre, miro el rostro de la media latina, durmiendo profundamente; al ver una exhalación salir de ella, solo sonrió de nuevo.- ve a dormir.- dijo con tono bajo y rasposo en su voz...

bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, y el siguiente cap espero subirlo pronto.

ok, antes de irme, solo quisiera decir una cosa mas, una y ya me largo.

#SHELBYRULES!

jajajajajajaja, sale, me largo

byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Holoooooo

Gente, de nuevo con otro cap, disculpen las faltas de ortografia, esque no lo eh correjido, espero mañana hacerlo.

Bueno, ya saben, dejen review haciendome saber si les gusto, o no, o dejo de escribir, bueno, nos leemos!

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual Jeff; estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

El sonido de un toquido en la puerta de la habitacion de Tori hizo voltear a Jeff rapidamente.

Tori... Tori.- se escucho del otro lado la voz de Trina.

La media latina postrada en la cama solo gimio.- " asi que Tori, ¿ah?...sera para la proxima...- penso Jeff, camino tranquilamente hacia la ventana, y despacio comenzo a salir por esta.- nos vemos... Tori...- Dijo dandole un ultimo vistazo a la media latina sonriendo.

¡TORI!.- dijo Trina alzando un poco la voz.

¡Hmm!.- gimio lo suficientemente fuerte para que Trina la escuchara.

La hermana mayor abrio la puerta y entro.- ¡dejaste tu maldito telefono en mi habitacion y Cat te empezo a llamar! ¡Esta al telefono! ¿¡Quieres que le cuelgue!?.- susurro fuerte Trina tapando el aparato.

Tori al escuchar de quien se trataba, se sento rapidamente en su cama, prendio la luz y estiro su mano, Trina se acerco y se lo dio.- lo siento, y gracias por traermelo.- dijo tomando el aparato.

Nada de eso, mañana me la pagas, el estupido tono que tienes para llamada me espanto el sueño.- reclamo en voz baja Trina, Tori solo asintio con la cabeza, Trina solto un suspiro y salio de la habitacion de Tori, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

¿Bueno?.- dijo la menor de las Vega al colocarse el aparato en el oido.

Holis Tori... ¿Te desperte?.- dijo la voz de Cat del otro lado de la linea.

No, no te preocupes, ¿que haces despierta pequeña?... ¿No puedes dormir?.- pregunto Tori tallandose los ojos.

Nop, Jade quizo ver una pelicula de miedo, y no puedo dormir, estoy mirando caricaturas para poder dormir.- respondio Cat, Tori solo nego con la cabeza.

No puede ser, ¿y cual vieron para que te quitara el sueño?.- pregunto poniendo sus dedos en el puente de su nariz.

Actividad paranormal... Yo le dije que no la queria ver, pero ella me dijo que ya es la ultima noche aqui, y que soporto todas mis peliculas, asi que me tocaba ver una de las suyas.- dijo la pelirroja.

Hay Cat... Espera... ¿Ultimo dia?.- respondio Tori abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

Sipi... Ya mañana regresamos, le llamaron a mi papa para que hiciera una paqueta, para su empleo, y la tiene que entregar a finales de las vacaciones de Verano, dijo que la empezara pasado mañana, asi que mañana nos vamos de aqui en la tarde... ¿Crees que nos podamos ver?.- pregunto en tono infantil la pelirroja.

Hay pequeña... En verdad quisiera, pero recuerda que Trina esta castigada, y por eso tampoco pude acompañarte... Tengo que vigilarla mientras mis padres no esten.- respondio Tori sintiendose mal al ni cumplirle a la peliroja.

Rayos... Bueno, pero si puedo ir a visitarte ¿no?.- volvio a preguntar Cat con tono infantil, Tori solo sonrio tontamente al escucharla.

Claro Cat, yo no podre salir, pero si puedo recibir visitas, asi que te espero pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?.- pregunto Tori, el sonido de un bostezo la hizo sonreir mas amplio.- veo que ya tienes sueño pequeña.-dijo Tori.

Sipi, pero ¿como pudiste verlo?.- pregunto inocente Cat.

Cierto, mi error. Oigo que ya tienes sueño pequeña.- se corrigio Tori.

Cat solto una leve risilla.- si, ya me dio sueño, creo que me relaje al escucharte, te dejo para que ya puedas dormir, nos vemos pronto.- se despidio la peliroja.

Vale pequeña, descansa, te quiero.-

Yo igual Tori, nos vemos, besos.

Besos, bye.- Tori colgo la llamada, miro por un rato el aparato sonriendole, camino hasta su tocador y lo puso a cargar; la darse media vuelta para volver a su cama, se detuvo en seco mirando hacia la ventana.

"¿que carajos?".- se pregunto en su mente al ver la ventana abierta.- "estoy segura que yo la deje cerrada, ni siquiera la abri en todo el dia... ¿La abri al acostarme?... No, no creo, estoy segura que estaba cerrada...- pensaba mientras se acercaba a cerrar la ventana, al hacerlo, puso los seguros del marco, se volvio a su cama y se recosto para seguir durmiendo.

Xxxxx

Llame a su padre niñas, me dijo que viene a comer, ayudenme a poner la mesa.- comento Holly colgando su telefono.

¿Viene a comer? Que sopresa, ¿traera a Gary?.- pregunto Trina con verdadera sorpresa em el rostro.

No se, pero de rodos modos, comeremos todos, su padre son contadas las veces que come aqui, asi que a apurarnos niñas.- ordeno Holly empezando a montar los platos con la comida.

Las chicas se apresuraron a ayudar a su madre, ellos solian comer a las 4:00 pm, y solo faltaban 10 minutos para esa hora.

David Vega entro a la casa, la primera en notarlo fue Tori que, estando hasta la cocina, escucho el sonido de la cerradura, Holly al ver a su marido en la sala, camino hasta el.

Amor, llegaste, la comida esta servida.- dijo dandole un beso en los labios.

Gracias mi vida, deja subo a lavarme las manos.- respondio David dejando su saco en el respaldo del sofa de media luna de la sala.

Ya sentados en la comida, David mantenia un silencio algo incomodo, sus hijas de vez en cuando lo miraban algo incomodas, siempre que cenaban, desayunaban, o comian todos, se iba el tiempo por las platicas que iniciaba su padre, a veces relatando acnedotas del pasado, otras bromeando a Tori y su relacion con Cat, u otras a Trina con sus anecdotas de ese dia, pero hoy no era el caso, el silencio era similar al de un funeral, la expresion del señor de la casa era totalmente seria, sus unicas muecas eran las de masticar y beber, solamente esas.

¿Ocurre algo papa?.- rompio el silencio Tori.

Cierto, cada vez que vienes a comer es por que sales temprano de algun caso cerca.- complemento Trina, Holly solo miro a su marido esperando responder a las cuestiones de sus hijas.

Mejor... Mejor cambiemos de tema chicas, ¿que tal su dia?.- pregunto sin mirarlas, lo unico que veia era el plato de comida.

Bueno, recuerda que Trina esta castigada, y yo no puedo salir por estar cuidandola en que no salga mientras ustedes no estan... Asi que no hubo nada emocionante hoy.- respondio Tori buscando la mirada de su padre, mirada que nunca aparecio.

¿Y tu amor?.- pregunto si mirar nuevamente.

Yo no eh salido, la floreria fue abierta por Linda, y la cerrara Julia, asi qie no saldre en la noche tampoco.- respondio Holly hablando de su pequeño negocio.

Bueno... Ahmm... Tori, ¿no has hablado con Cat? ¿Que tal esta?.- pregunto nuevamente.

Hoy en la noche llega, y como se que preguntaras el por que, bueno, a su padre le pidieron una maqueta para su trabajo, y por eso llegaran, y creo que este dia para nosotras a sido de lo mas aburrido, ¿que ocurre papa? ¿Por que no quieres contarnos que paso? Siempre nos cuentas los crimenes que vez, las rres ya estamos acostumbradas a escucharte hablar de como encontraste a la victima, todo papa, ¿que ocurre?.- pregunto Tori, tanto Holly como Trina la miraron sorprendidas, David por fin alzo la mirada y suspiro.

De acuerdo... Llegue temprano por que Gary me ayudara a llenar las formas del crimen al cual nos llamaron a primera hora... Ocurrio a tres casas de aqui, asesinaron al hijo de los Mills, en su propia habitacin, los forenses dicen que ocurrio entre las 4 de la madrugada, mientras dormia, lo encontraron a las 10 de la mañana, la señora Mills le habia hablado varias veces para que bajara a desayunar, y el chico no respondio... Me sorprende que algo asi ocurriera en este vecindario, revisamos las camaras de vigilancia y nada aparece, pareciera que entro desde el punto ciego de la avenida Ford, pasando por los jardines traseros de las casas, incluso esta...- las expresiones de las tres mujeres fue de asombro, mas para Tori, que era amiga desde niña de aquel chico.

Dios... No... No puede ser.- dijo Tori bajando la cuchara su plato.

Tranquila hija... Lo... Lo siento.- dijo David agachando la mirada.

No te preocupes papa, yo pregunte...- pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Tori y su papa no movian sus cubiertos, Holly y Trina no se atrevian a hablar, no sabian que reaccion tendria cualquiera de los dos, solo seguian comiendo sin hacer ruido.-Bueno... Y... ¿Sabes sobre el funeral?.- pregunto Tori rompiendo el silencio que ella habia puesto.

No hija, en cuanto pueda les pregunto a lo señores Mills... Pero no quiero que salgan ahorita.- dijo su padre serio.- si quieres ver a Cat, dile que venga en Taxi, y se ira de aqui en taxi, ¿de acuerdo?.- pregunto David, Tori solo asintio; tratar de seguir con la comida le resulto ilogico a Holly, solo atino a retirar los platos, nadie replico la accion de ella.

Xxxxxx

Hay Tori... En verdad lamento escuchar eso... Quisiera estar alli para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor.- dijo Cat con sincera pena en su tono en el telefono, era de noche, Tori se encontraba recostada en su cama hablando por telefono con su peliroja novia, contandole la noticia que le habia dado su padre.

No te preocupes pequeña, sinceramente lo se, ademas yo creo que mi papa nos regañaria a las dos, dijo que si queriamos vernos, seria aqui, y tendrias que llegar en taxi, e irte tambien en otro, que te tendria que recoger aqui mismo... Asi que bueno, creo que estas vacaciines de verano las recordaremos muy mal.-comento Tori triste.  
No te pongas asi Tori, mi padre me dijo que para compensar lo de irnos antes de con mi hermano, le pidio a nona prestada su casa de playa en Venice, ella acepto, y me dijo que llevara solo a mis amigos cercanos, dile a Trina para que te dejen ir tus papas.- dijo Cat en un intento fallido de animar a su novia.

Cat... Estaria bien, pero con esto que acaba de pasar, dudo que mi padre deje que vallamos a la esquina siquiera, ve con los chicos, Beck me mando un mensaje en la tarde, que llegaba mañana, asi que los puede acompañar, Andre y Robbie estaran mas que fascinados de ir, y Jade... Bueno, ella aceptara al saber que no ire.- Cat solo supiro ante lo dicho por su novia.

¿Mañana te podre ver?.- pregunto la peliroja.

Claro pequeña, solo que ven en taxi, o que alguien te traiga en auto, si mi padre se entera que veniste caminando, le dira a tus padres lo que paso y ya no nos veremos hasta entrar a Hollywood Arts.- respondio Tori.

Bien, le dire a Jade que me lleve.- respondio Cat feliz de saber que veria a su novia.

Pfff... Si Cat, no hay problema.- bufo Tori al escuchar quien seria quien la llevaria.

Descansa, Te quiero.- se despedia Cat.

Yo igual chaparra, te quiero, besos.- Tori colgo el telefono despues de escuchar un "Bye" de su novia.

Xxx

El viento de esa noche era suave, parecia un viento tranquilo, fresco, el cual sera exquisito salir en ropa ligera y caminar por las calles, para disfrutar de esa frescura que ofrecia el clima esa noche.

Las calles parecian pertenecientes al centro de la ciudad, aunque fueran de una zona residencial; las patrullas pasaban cada 5 minutos, peticion de los vecinos del vecindario.

El padre de Tori, David Vega, entraba a la habitacion de su hija menor.

¿Que haces con la ventana abierta y asomandote Tori?.- pregunto serio.

El viento esta exquisito papa, ademas estoy pensando.- respondio metiendo la cabeza para ver a su padre.

Ya acuestate, y cierra la ventana y ponle los seguros.- ordeno el señor de la casa con autoridad.

¡Papa! Hay patrullas cada 5 minutos, ni un raton saldria desapercibido, por favor, ademas tengo calor.- dijo la menor de las Vega haciendo ese puchero con los ojos con el cual obtenia lo que quisiera.

No hija, esta vez no, si tienes calor, metete a bañar con agua tibia, pero hoy se mantendran todas las ventanas y puertas de esta casa cerradas, ¿de acuerdo?.- pregunto David esperando el si a sus ordenes dadas.

Esta bien.- cerro Tori la ventana con molestia en el rostro.- me metere a bañar.- dijo tomando la toalla de su silla del escritorio de su habitacion.

No olvides los seguros amor... Y no me veas asi... No quiero que nada malo les pase, no se que haria... Yo... Yo me muero si algo les llegara a pasar.- dijo sinceramente David, Tori se sintio mal por un momento, no le gustaba ver a su padre afligido, siempre que estaba decaido trataba de hacerlo animar, pero sabia que ahora no seria correcto tratar de bromear, sabia que su expresion decia que tenia miedo por lo ocurrido, un crimen tan cerca, saber que el asesino paso por el jardin trasero de su propia casa, y fue tan agil que ni la luz sensora encendio, sabia que se sentia inseguro, incluso teniendo un arma bajo su cama.

No te preocupes papa, no nos pasara nada, y gracias por preocuparte tanto, pero debes relajarte un poco, tambien el estresarte tanto te hace daño, y a mi no me gusta verte enfermo.- dijo Tori caminando hacia su padre.- te amo papa.- le dio un abrazo, el cual correspondio su padre, dandole un beso en la cabeza.

Ya me voy a dormir hija, descansa.- David se despidio de su hija dandole otro beso en la mejilla.

Igualmente papa, nos vemos mañana.- David salio del cuarto de su hija cerrando la puerta tras el.

Tori se dirijio a su baño, cerro la puerta y preparo un baño tibio en la tina, se despojo de sus prendas y se metio a la tina, su telefono sono poco tiempo despues de que empezara a relajarse.

"quien diablos pude llamar a esta hora, en este momento".- penso mirando la pantalla, la cual mostraba el nombre "Jade" parpadeando.- ¿bueno?.- pregunto al contestar.

Ni pienses que no iras a la playa, Vega.- respondio la gotica secamente.

¿Jade?.- volvio a preguntar.

Ya te dije Vega, Cat quiere ir alla, y tu nos acompañaras... Aunque signifique soportar a tu odiosa hermana.- dijo amenazante la amante se las tijeras.

Jade...- respondio Tori con tono de fastidio.

No se que tengas que hacer para convencer a tus padres, pero tienes que ir.-

Jade, me imagino que me estas hablando por que Cat ya te dijo lo que le conte.- respondio la media latina cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano libre en el puente de su nariz.

Si, y yo te digo, aunque sea mi amiga, no soportare una semana escuchando lo mucho que se quieren, y que regalitos se dan, y practicamente lo empalagoso de su relacion, tampoco voy a tolerar a los estupidos de Andre y Beck yo sola, y mucho menos a Robbie y su estupida marioneta.- dijo en tono enojado Jade, Tori al escuchar lo que dijo Jade, sonrio tontamente, sonrisa que se le borro al ver un destello de luces rojo y azul en su ventana del baño, regresandola bruscamente a la realidad, sabia que no podia ir, y el preguntarselo a sus padres seria inutil.

¿y que quieres que haga Jade? ¿Que le diga a mi papa, "oye papi, fijate que Cat me invito a la playa de Venice, me voy una semana, ah, por cierto, me dijeron que puedo llevar a Trina, no te molesta verdad"? Sabes que me mandara al diablo.- dijo sarcasticamente la menor de las Vega.

Pues no me interesa si te la pasas suplicandole, tienes que ir, ademas Cat casi llo...- Jade se detuvo, recordo que no queria que le comentara nada a Tori sobre como se puso al saber que no iria al viaje a la playa de Venice.- ya te dije Vega... Debes ir, asi que convence a tu padre que te de permiso.- Jade colgo el telefono, dejando a una confundida Tori, ella sabia que no necesitaba escuchar que Cat se entristecio al saber que no iria, conocia a su novia, reconocia en el tono de su voz cuando se entristecia o se desanimaba por cualquier cosa.

"hay Dios... Que hago, que hago, que hago".- penso soltando un suspiro y metiendose mas a la tina dejando el telefono en una pequeña mesa.

Fuera de la casa de los Vega, el viento seguia soplando de una manera relajante, la noche parecia tranquila, las calles seguian vacias, las patrullas pasaban aun constantemente... Sin percatarse de la presencia que abrumaba hasta a los animales, que salian huyendo al sentir esa presencia que emanaba muerte, todos, excepto uno.

Un perro pastor aleman, mascota de los vecinos que compartian valla con el jardin trasero de los Vega, noto la presencia de Jeff, que entraba habilmente a la propiedad, el can, al notarlo y estar suelto en la propiedad de sus amos, empezo a ladrar, Jeff solo lo miraba atento, le sonrio macabramente.

Oh, ¿que pasa amiguito? ¿No te agrada mi presencia?.- pregunto Jeff acercandose a la valla cuidando de no encender la luz del jardin de los Vega, el can solo ladraba mas fuerte.

Vamos maldito perro, ¿sabes como me hace sentir que me ladres?.- dijo a una distancia prudente entre el ocico del perro y su rostro, el can solo le gruñia, y cada tanto ladraba.

Bien, estupido perro, tu y yo tenemos un problema, asi que arreglemoslo.- dijo jalando de la piel del lomo al perro, arrojandolo dentro del jardin de los Vega, hacia unos arbustos que delimitaban otra valla, el perro, por instinto se le lanzo a Jeff, mordiendo con su potente hocico el antebrazo izquierdo del asesino.

¿Encerio?... Entonces asi sera.- dijo mirando como el perro le sacudia el brazo completo, de un tiron en la piel del hocico del perro, Jeff hizo a que lo soltara, dejando salir un chillido el can, empezo a ladrarle nuevamente, ocasionando la desesperante risa de Jeff.

Ya me harte de ti.- dijo acercandosele empuñando nuevamente el cuchillo de cocina. El perro al ver como se acercaba, se le lanzo nuevamente a morderlo, esta vez lanzando la mordida hacia el rostro de Jeff.- ¡ni lo sueñes!.- dijo Jeff alejando el rostro y poniendo nuevamente su antebrazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a alterarse.- nadie va a arrebatarme este hermoso rostro, y menos un estupido animal.- dijo acercando el brazo aun con el animal hacia el, clavando tres veces rapidamente el cuchillo en un costado del perro.

El animal chillo al soltar el agarre de su hocico, camino mostrando lo herido que estaba hacia los arbusto, se dejo caer y empezo a gruñir a Jeff, que solo miraba la manga de su desgastada y sucia sudadera como habia quedado.

Carajo... Mira lo que hiciste...- dijo en tono duro, pero bajo, acercandose al perro recostado en los arbustos, el cual, aun a punto de morir, seguia gruñendo a los pasos de Jeff.- ¡me sangraste el puto brazo! ¡Y dañaste mi sudadera!.- ahogo el grito con las palabras que dijo, alzo nuevamente el cuchillo y clavandolo repetidas veces al perro, chillando este en las primeras embestidas, y muriendo lentamente.

Maldita sea... Ya amanecera... Tu vienes conmigo.- dijo Jeff al ver como el cielo empezaba a aclararse, miro el cadaver que alguna vez fue un perro imponente, ahora mostrando un pelaje brillante, producto de la sangre que estaba en este, lo tomo y puso sobre sus hombros.

Xxxxxxxx

Buenos dias cariño, ¿como dormiste?- pregunto David al bajar a la cocina y viendo a Tori en la cocina bebiendl un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Bien... Gracias, ¿y tu?- ahora preguntaba Tori.

Bien, igual hija, ¿y que te hizo despertar temprano?.-

No se, yo creo que fue el baño en la noche... O tal vez la pelea de perros de la mañana.-

¿Perros?.- pregunto David incredulo, no era comun encontrar perros callejeros en ese vecindario, al ser una zona residencial, la perrera hacia labor cada tercer dia, lo unico comun, pero aun asi raro, era ver ratas, y eso muertas, ya sea por el veneno o los mismos gatos de los vecinos que las cazaban y las dejaban en las banquetas o las entradas de las casas.

Si, fue poco antes de amanecer, escuche los ladridos, y luego el llanto de como si estuviera uno herido... Y despues nada, tal vez se fueron a pelear a otra parte.- dijo Tori dandole otro sorbo a su bebida con chocolate.

¿No se encendieron las luces?.- pregunto David mirando a Tori.

Nop, revise cuando estaba amaneciendo, y no vi nada, tal vez un perro callejero entro al jardin de los Lawless, ya vez que Ares es un alterado que odia a otros perros.-

Tal vez hija, yo no escuche nada, dormi como roca.- dijo David bostezando.- ¿me regalas un cafe?.- pidio bajando los brazos.

Ya casi esta, puse la cafetera hace 5 minutos.- dijo Tori mirando la taza de esta a la mitad.

Gracias amor.- dijo David

Oye papa... Necesito preguntar algo.- dijo Tori sirviendo dos tazas de cafe.

Dime amor.- respondio David al recibir la taza de cafe y dandole un sorbo.

Ya se que diras que no... Pero de todos modos queria preguntar.- David miro a Tori serio, sabia que se trataba de un permiso.

Ok... Entoces ¿de que se trata?.- pregunto con un tono de curiosidad.

Bueno... Cat me esta invitando a la casa de playa de su abuela, su padre consiguio que se la prestaran para compensar el haberse ido antes de lo planeado, e invito a todos... En... En esp...- David interrumpio a su hija.

En especial a ti amor...- el dueño de la casa suspiro con resignacion.- ¿y que hay de Trina?... Sabes que si va a ayudar a tu mama en la floreria, terminaria dando mas trabajo que ayuda, ademas sentira que por ir a trabajar, su castigo se dara por terminado.- Tori solo sonrio.

Aunque no lo creas, Jade me marco ayer, diciendo que no importaba si la llevara, incluso dijo que preferia soportarla, que soportar a los chicos.- David solo sonrio.

Deja lo hablo con tu madre, y en la tarde te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?.- pregunto, Tori ya sabia que cuando decia eso su padre, es por que no lo hablaria con su madre, solo avisaria que le habia dado el permiso de cualquier cosa, asi que lo que fuera, su padre la habria autorizado.

¡Gracias pa!.- fue a abrazar a su padre.- ¡te amo!.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, su padre correspondio el abrazo.

En el fondo, David sabia que el problema estaba en el vecindario, y si queria, de cierta forma proteger a sus hijas, tenerlas encerradas no era la mejor opcion, habia pensado mandarlas con su madre a Texas, pero la señora Vega solia discutir con Holly, eso fue lo que sofoco a su idea, y la unica opcion que le quedaba, era la que le acababa de colocar en charola de plata su hija, asi que accederia al permiso, y mas ahora que tambien sabia que su hija mayor la podria acompañar, sin necesidad de sobornar a Tori con un auto como aquel viaje a Yerba.

De nada amor, en la tarde te tengo la respuesta... Solo por curiosidad... ¿A que playa iran?.- pregunto David, necesitaba saber que tan lejos estarian sus hijas.

En Venice... ¿Hay algun problema?.- pregunto temerosa Tori.

No, para nada, ¿cuantos dias?.- volvio a preguntar, esta vez para evaluar la situacion.

No se aun, yo creo que una semana.- respondio esperando no exagerar en los dias, y que por eso le quitaran el permiso que creia seguro.

Bueno, si tu madre dice que si, tendrian que mandarnos mensajes en la mañana y en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo David terminando la taza de Cafe.

Si papa.- respondio la menor de las Vega, sabia que el permiso estaba asegurado.

Buenos dias amor, ¿por que despierta tan temprano?.- decia Holly Vega bajando las escaleras ya arreglada para salir.

Desperte temprano, ¿saldras ahorita?.- pregunto Tori.

Si, ire a abrir la floreria, regreso temprano para almorzar, nos vemos.- respondio Holly besando a su esposo y saliendo de su casa.

Bueno, señorita, me preparare para ir la trabajo, nos vemos.- dijo David subiendo a su habitacion.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tori preparaba un bocadillo para recibir a su novia y su amiga amante de las tijeras, Cat le habia avisado que llegarian en una hora, ya era pasado el medio dia, su madre habia llegado a almorzar, y despues se retiro para ayudar a hacer un pedido en la floreria.

Trina estaba en la sala viendo un programa en la television, sin mucho interes.

¿Que tienes Tri?.- pregunto Tori probrando un poco de los bocadillos que tenia preparados.

¿Tu que crees hermanita?... Estoy castigada sin salir, Dios, sin telefono, benderia mi ama al mismo diablo para ir a una fiesta... Aunque fuera de niños... ¿Ves lo desesperada que estoy para decir tal cosa?.- dijo Trina mirando a Tori.

Bueno... ¿Y que me darias si te dijera que nos dieron permiso de ir a la playa de Venice?.-dijo Tori mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Bueno, de ser asi seria tu...¿¡hablas enserio!?...- volteo a verla con sorpresa y emocion despues de entender lo que su hermana decia.

Tori solo la miro sonriente, Trina al ver que si estaba hablando enserio con su sonrisa, solo se pudo poner de pie y correr hacia donde ella estaba.

¡Es excelente Tori! Deja le marco a los chicos para decir que vallan comprano cervezas, algunas botanas... ¿Que te gusta mas, tequila, vodka, o whisky?.- dijo Trina estirando la mano para que Tori le prestara su celular, la menor de las Vega solo la miro confusa.

Tri... Lo siento, Cat me invito, e iran los chicos, pero...- Trina la miro y solo sonrio de lado.

Ya se, no podre llevar a mis amigos, mmmm, mira hermanita, si voy, pero si llegasen a comprar alcohol... No le digas a papa, sabes que si se llegase a enterar, nos mata a ambas.- le dijo sonriendo sinceramente, Tori solo suspiro de un modo aliviada.

Gracias Tri... Ahora, si no es molestia, Cat llegara pronto...- su hermana mayor la interrumpio tomando camino calera que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Lo se, lo se, quieres que me large y me quede mirando cualquier estupides arriba... No hagan porquerias, mama podria llegar y verlas.- dijo ya en el ultimo escalon.

¡TRINA!.- grito Tori ofendida.

¿Que?... Deberias agradecerme que te de un consejo.- sonrio burlona y entro a su habitacion.

Bueno... Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado

#SHELBYRULES!

Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Holoooooo!

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Son de Nick y Dan... Ya, me largo

Lean y comente #ploz

Xxxxxx

-¿¡entonces si te dieron permiso!?.- gritaba euforica Cat abrazando a su novia fuertemente.

-Si pequeña... Me ahogas...- dijo Tori pujando para tratar de tomar aire.

-Lo siento.- dijo la pequeña peliroja aflojando su agarre.

-Gracias.- respondio Tori.- y sip, me dieron permiso... Tambien llevare a Trina... Espero no...- Cat interrumpia nuevamente a su novia abrazandola fuertemente.

-¡YEEEHI! ¡Nos acompañaras, eso es lo que importa!.- Cat aflojo el abrazo al sentir su frente besada por su novia.

-¿Y cuando nos iriamos, y cuantos dias?.- pregunto Tori sentandose al mismo tiempo que Cat.

-Me dieron 3 dias, dice mi papa que si nos tomaramos la semana completa, destruiriamos la casa, aunque dudo que llegara a pasar algo asi, las paredes son...- Tori interrumpia el comentario de Cat, sabia que el comentario estaba fuera de contexto; siempre le gustaba escuchar sus comentarios de Cat, se le hacian divertidos, y ella reia con ellos, pero necesitaba saber que dia partirian, ademas la cara de Jade, que se encontraba morando la television y devorando los bocadillos que habia preparado para Cat, decia no querer estar mucho tiempo, y Tori no queria que por venganza arruinara el viaje a la playa.

-Bueno... No, no destruiremos la casa, ¿y que dia nos iriamos?.-

-Ahmm... Cierto, el jueves, para regresar el Domingo.- contesto Cat, Tori solo sonrio, era martes, sabia que tenia el permiso, no habia nada que lo hechara a perder... O eso pensaba.

-Bueno, par de tortolitas, se esta haciendo tarde, asi que, Cat, es hora de irnos.- dijo Jade levantandose de la sala y caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

-Jadey... Apenas van a ser las 8...- reclamo Cat mirandola con ojos de cachorro.

-Lo siento Cat, tu padre fue especifico en la hora, y mi padre de castigara si no llego a la media hora, asi que vamonos, despidanse, y nos largamos.- Jade camino a la puerta, Cat solo miro triste a Tori.

-Te llamo en la noche Cat, ademas estaremos 4 dias practicamente juntas, no pongas esos ojos.- dijo Tori abrazando a Cat.

-Vale, espero tu llamada.- Cat acorto la distancia entre ambas y la cerro con un beso, Tori profundizo el beso, necesitaba sentir el sabor a cereza de los labis de la peliroja.

-Que asco... ¡CAT! Ya es hora.- alzo la voz Jade, habia entrado en el momento en que ambas estaban besandose.

-Nadie decia nada cuando te besabas con Beck, Jade.- reclamo Tori mirandola.

-Como sea Vega, recuerdame dejarlas a solas en un cuarto cuando estemos en la playa, mirarlas darse amor me dan ganas de vomitar.- respondio Jade fingiendo asco.

-¿Sera que tienes envidia?.- provoco Tori mirandola altanera.

-¿¡Envidia!? ¡JA! Me haces reir Vega, ¡CAT, YA VAMONOS!.- grito Jade, la peliroja beso rapidamente a Tori y se dirigio a la puerta, se despidio de un movimiento de mano y cerro la puerta detras de ella, Tori solo suspiro y sonrio al probar el sabor cereza que le habia dejado su novia.

Xxxxxx

-Calma Tori, aun tenemos mañana para arreglar las cosas, ademas yo quiero un traje de baño nuevo, y tu igual deberias comprarte otro, ese lo llevaste el año pasado.- le decia Trina a su hermana, Tori estaba arreglando su maleta, ya habian hablado sus padres con ambas hermanas Vega sobre el permiso, en cuanto sus padres dieron por terminada la cena, Tori subio inmediatamente a su habitacion, saco una maleta, y empezo a meter ropa que vestiria en la playa.

-Ya se Trin, tambien comprare trajes de baño, es de reserva por cualquier cosa.- respondio Tori siguiendo escogiendo ropa.- ademas no quiero que mañana nos agarren las carreras, iremos al centro comercial, y no se cuanto nos tardemos, tu te tardas una eternidad escogiendo ropa.-

-Por eso iremos temprano, y mañana es miercoles, aun faltaria 1 dia para ir a la playa, por cierto, ¿te dijeron a que hora saldriamos?.- cuestiono Trina.

-Me imagino que temprano, a las 10 de la mañana, para evitar trafico.- respondio Tori siguiendo empacando ropa.

-Vale, me ire a dormir, descansa.- Trina salio de la habitacion de su hermana cerrando la puerta.

Tori se quedo empacando, al haber visto que ya era suficiente, se cambio para dormir, estaba lavandose la boca cuando su padre tocaba la puerta.

-¿Cariño, puedo pasar?- pregunto.

-Claro, pasa.- respondio Tori, su padre entro y se sento en la silla del escritorio de su habitacion.

-Pues creo que sabes a que vine ¿nos?.- pregunto David.

-La verdad, tengo una idea, pero dime.- dijo su hija llegando a su cama y sentandose en esta.

-Necesito que me marques cuando lleguen, que me mandes mensaje cada que puedan para saber como estan.- Tori solo asintio.

-No te preocupes pa, sabes que no hay problema.- dijo la menor de las hermana Vega, David se aserco y beso la frente de Tori, se despidio y salio cerrando la puerta tras el, Toei se acurruco en su cama para conciliar el sueño.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

El miercoles paso para Tori en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era jueves, la menor de las Vega apenas durmio un par de horas, estaba emocionada y desesperada para que el sol saliese, y asi por fin, empezar la cuenta regresiva para un fin de semana con su novia y sus amigos.

Tal parecia que el crimen de su calle hubiese pasado desapercibido, u olvidado por parte de las hermanas Vega.

Ambas hermanas habian ido al centro comercial para comprar sus trajes de baño, ya todo estaba listo, solo era cuestion de esperar la salida del sol anunciando el jueves.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-Apurate Vega, me estoy haciendo Vieja.- reclamo Jade.

-No me vendria mal una mano, si quieres que me apresure, ayudame con las maletas.- dijo Tori bajando las escalera, estaban empacando sus cosas y las de Trina en la camioneta de Beck, el cual estaba afuera esperando.

-Dios, dile a tu hermana que solo son 3 dias, no nos quedaremls a vivir en la casa de playa.- respondio Jade tomando una maleta de mala gana.

-Esas son mis maletas, Trina solo lleva dos.- respondio Tori cargando otra maleta.

-¿En que estabas pensando al empacar tantas estupideses?.- cuestiono la gotica mirando que aun faltaban 2 maletas de Tori por subir a la camioneta.

-No son estupideses, es ropa, no quiero estresarme si ensucio las mudas que contemple para la ida a la playa.- contesto encaminandose a au casa por las otras maletas.

-Claro, y por eso vaciaste todo tu armario, clasico.- dijo Jade acompañandola.

-Como sea... ¡Trina ya vamonos!.- grito Tori a su hermana.

-Tu hermana esta desde jace media hora coqueteando con Beck, solo faltas tu por subir a mi maldito auto y poder largarnos.- dijo Jade mirando a la media latina de mala gana.

-De acuerdo, vamonos.- respondio Tori sacando su celular y marcando un numero.

-¿Papa?.-

-Dime amor... ¿Ya se van?.-

-Sip, ya estoy subiendo al auto de Jade, en cuanto lleguemos a la playa, te marco de nuevo.-

-Perfecto amor, ¿pusiste la alarma?.-

-Seep.-

-¿Cerraste con doble llave las puertas?.-

-Seep.-

-Perfecto amor, ya sabes, cualquier cosa me marcas, que se diviertan.-

David colgo la llamada, Tori estaba en el asiento de atras, al guardar su telefono, miro a Cat.

-¿Lista chaparra?.- pregunto acercandosele.

-Sipi... ¡Yeehi! ¡Nos vamos a divertir!.- respondio Cat dando pequeños aplausos.

-Sip, nos divertiremos.- Tori cerro la distancia que habia entre ellas dandole un beso a Cat en sus labios.

-Por Dios, lo juro, si vuelven a hacer eso en mi auto, las arrojare a ambas en la autopista... Y no pienso detenerme.- Cat ahogo un grito y se separo rapidamente de su novia, Tori solo miro a Jade por el retrovisor y rodo los ojos.

-Este sera un laaargo viaje.- dijo Tori bufando.

-Si, ¿por que no te vas en tu auto para que no se te haga ten largo?... Cierto, aun no sacas ni tu permiso.- dijo burlona Jade.

-Ya basta, por favor, no se peleen, yo tambien vengo aqui.- anuncio Cat haciendo un puchero, Tori solo sonrio al mirarla.

-Lo lamento pequeña.- dijo guardando silencio.

Xxxxxxx

-Bien, llegamos... Al fin.- dijo Jade estacionando su auto en frente de la puerta de la casa de playa.- pense que Cat no aguantaria mas.- solto al ver como la pequeña peliroja bajaba de inmediato y abria la puerta de la casa para correr al baño con su ya clasico grito.

-Pues no debiste darle tanta agua Jade.- reclamo Tori bajando del auto y estirando las piernas.

-Prefiero escuchar su "pipi, pipi, pipi" cada media hora, a su "Jadey, quiero agua, Jadey, tengo sed" cada 3 minutos.- solto Jade imitando la accion de la media latina.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, Beck llegaba en su camioneta, de donde bajaron Trina, Robbie y Andre los tres chicos bajaron las maletas.

-¿Y la rojita?.- pregunto Andre dandole una maleta a Tori.

-Ya sabes que tiene la vejiga de una ardilla, corrio al baño.- solto Jade antes de que Tori respondiera, la menor de las Vega solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Y que les parece?.- pregunto Beck acercando otra maleta.

-Perfecta, la abuela de Cat tiene un gusto rustico exquisito.- dijo Jade al estudiar la casa, esta consistia en una fachada en colores amarillos y naranjas, era de dos pisos, en general parecia una cabaña, las paredes eran de madera, al igual que el piso, al costado sobresalia una chimenea de piedra volcanica, por dentro, habia una enorme sala de tela en frente de la chimenea, el comedor consistia en una mesa de roble para 8 personas, la cocina tenia una barra para 4 personas, con sus respectivas sillas, una cocina integral, adornando la estufa con una base de ladrillo rojo, y una pequeña barra del mismo material.

-En definitiva, quiero una casa como esta cuando sea grande.- solto Tori al ver el interior.

-Si, es muy bella, tiene ese aire calido y hogareño.- concordo Robbie que llegaba con sus maletas.

-De acuerdo, los chicos que duerman en una habitacion, Cat, Trina, Jade y yo dormiremos en otra...- Jade interrumpia a Tori.

-¿Quien te crees Vega?... Prefiero dormir en el sillon a estar en la misma habitacion que Trina, o escuchandote besarte con Cat toda la noche.-

-¿Que ocurre?.- dijo Cat bajando las escaleras.

-Jade no quiere dormir acompañada.- dijo Robbie, la gotica volteo bruscamente mirandolo.

-La casa tiene 4 habitaciones, y el sofa de la sala y de la biblioteca se hacen cama, podemos acomodarnos como queramos.- dijo Cat sonriendo.

-Yo creo que eso seria mejor si lo vieramos antes de dormir, aun es muy temprano para discutir y pelear por una habitacion y quien duerme con quien, yo digo que vallamos a nadar de una vez, y en la noche ya vemos lo de las habitaciones, ¿que dicen?.- sugirio Andre, Jade se encogio de hombros y solo se dirijio hacia arriba.

-Tomemos eso como un "si"-. Dijo Tori, los chicos fueron a cambiarse su traje de baño para salir a nadar, no tardaron mucho, Jade ya estaba en la sala cambiada con su tipico traje negro, Tori y Trina salieron despues, detras de ellas salio Cat, Tori la espero y la tomo de la mano.

-Vale... ¿y que esperamos entonces?.- pregunto Andre, en ese momento, los chicos salieron hacia la playa, los primeros en entrar al agua fieron Andre, Trina, Beck, y Robbie, Cat estaba colocandose bloqueador, al igual que Tori, Jade solo coloco una toalla en la arena y una sombrilla a su lado, solo para despues rescotarse.

-En esta playa... Dudo que entren los delfines Jade.- dijo Tori esparciendo el bloqueador en sus piernas.

-No es eso, solo quiero relajarme un poco, nadie dijo que fuera obligatorio entrar al agua, ¿o si?- cuestiono Jade sacando sus audifono y colocandolos en el telefono.

-Como quieras, en un rato querras uniternos.- aseguro la menor de las Vega.

-Lo dudo, si ya acabaste, en verdad quiero relajarme, asi que... ¡Largo!.- alzo la voz Jade, Tori solo solto un bufido y se retiro con Cat para meterse a nadar un poco.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

El dia paso mas rapido de lo que esperaban los chicos, cuamdo se dieron cuenta, el Sol se ponia, aninciando asi qie la noche llegaria pronto, su dia consistio en un largo tiempo en el agua, despues, Andre y Beck preparaban hamburguesas en la parrilla del patio trasero de la casa.

Su noche fue relajada, despues de la comida, pasaron la noche cantando y hablando, acompañados de unos tragos, todo el tiempo que estuvieron fue tranquilo, hasta la madrugada, pasada las 2 a.m, hora que empezaron a sentir el cansancio y decidieron ir a dormir, Tori y Cat durmieron en el cuarto que originalmente era de la peliroja, para cuando fuera a visitar a su nona, el cual estana al final del pasillo, Jade se quedo en el primero del pasillo, Trina durmio en el que pertenecia a nona, Robbie decidio tomar el que sobraba, dejando asi a Andre y Beck abajo, los cuales tomaron cada uno un sofa.

A la mañana siguiente, Tori y Cat salian de la habitacion, bajaron las escalera y se encontraron con Andre en el jardin, preparando unas carnes asadas.

-alguien madrugo, ¿verdad Andre?.- pregunto Tori.

-Sip, Beck y yo sabiamos que aunqie tomaramos poco, ustedes estarian con una sed y domor de cabeza insoportables.- respondio el moreno dandole vuelta a un bisteck.

-¿Y la carne como me ayudara a la sed?... ¿Acaso no seria mejor agua?.- cuestiono Cat mirando a Andre.

-No, es mejor un jugo de naranja, las carnes son solo para almorzar, les caera bien... Por cierto, ¿y las demas chicas?.- pregunto el moreno.

-Y Robbie, tambien el durmio en los cuartos.- aclaro la menor de las Vega.

\- Por eso Tori, ¿y las demad chicas?.- solto, despues solo rio un poco, Tori y Cat solo negaron con la cabeza sirviendo la media latina un poco de jugo en un par de vasos.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Beck? No lo vi en el sofa al bajar.- pregunto Tori dandole un sorbo a su vaso.

-Fue a comprar mas naranjas, ya no debe de tardar.- respondio el moreno.

Jade fue la siguiente en unirse a sus amigos, seguida a los quince minutos por Trina, Beck en ese momento entraba al jardin con la bolsa con las naranjas, empezaron a preparar el almuerzo.

-¿ya esta el almuerzo?.- pregunto Jade tomando asiento.

-Dame 5 minutos, ya casi acabo, ademas falta Robbie.- respondio Andre.

-Eso no me interesa en lo mas minimo, yo tengo hambre, Robbie sigue dormido, que se caliente el su almuerzo.- dijo la gotica de mala gana.

Xxxx

La mañana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Robbie habia bajado cuando estaban a punto de terminar de almorzar los chicos; su tarde fue compuesta con otra tarde en la playa, solo que ahora se decidieron por un poco de boleiball. En la noche, despues de otra comida de hamburguesas, Beck y Andre llegaron con otro par de botellas, y algunas cervezas, los que tomaron un poco mas fueron Robbie, Beck, Andre y Trina; Tori, Cat y Jade solo los acompañaron con un par de Tragos.

Ya pasaba de la 1 am, Tori se habia ido con Cat a la habitacion de esta, siguio Jade, entrando a la que ella habia escogido.

-¿Y ahora que?... Las chicas ya se fueron a dormir.- dijo Robbie en tono algo mareado.

-Dejenlas, ademas quedamos nosotros... Y aun queda una botella, sirveme otra viejo.- respondio Andre dandole su vaso a Beck, este lo tomo y sirvio el alcohol.

-¿Y Trina?... Ella dijo que aun no tenia sueño.- volvio a preguntar Robbie.

-Viejo, ¿acaso no puedes pasartela bien un rato? ¿Sin preguntar por alguna chica? - cuestiono Beck al desesperarse por Robbie y su insistencia.

-vamos Rob, diviertete.- le dijo Andre tomandolo del hombro, el chico de afro solo asintio.

-quiero otra cerveza.- respondio Robbie buscandola en la hielera que tebian en el patio.

-Ya no hay, voy por una a la nevera.- dijo Beck, Robbie lo detuvo, diciendo que el iria, el canadiense acepto.

Robbie entro a la cocina, abrio la nevera y tomo 3 cerveza, de un momento a otro se sintio observado, cerro la nevera y se dio vuelta rapido.

-¡Dios!.- exclamo el chico.

-¿Que pasa Robbie? ¿Ya no te parezco bonita?.- pregunto Trina acercandosele.

-No... No... No es eso, me sorprendiste Trina, sigues siendo muy hermosa, solo me tomaste por sorpresa.- respondia nervioso el chico.

-Ok, solo vine por un vaso, se le callo al torpe de Andre el mio.- dijo Trina pasando de Robbie, tomo el vaso y salio de la cocina.

Robbie se quedo paralizado al ver el caminar de Trina, no penso en nada, solo la miraba contonear sus caderas, la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Ve a dormir...- fue lo unico que escucho, posterior escucho el quebrarse de unas botellas, miro hacia abajo, eran las botellas que traia, la mirada la empezo a sentir debil, miro de nuevo al frente, Trina seguia caminando, sin molestarse en voltear; se dejo caer de rodillas, miro su mano, la cual, por inercia, habia puesto en su estomago, donde sentia una tibiez dolorosa saliedo de el, diviso un color rojo muy intenso, sus facciones dejaron mostrar de un momento a otro una angustia y panico, miro de nuevo al frente, Trina desaparecia en un pasillo, penso en gritar, reunio todas las fuerzas que aun sentia en su garganta.

-¡Tr...!- no pudo alzar la voz a grito, un cuchillo pasaba por su garganta, abriendola y dejando salir sangre a borbotones, dirijio su vista abajo, donde veia un charco de sangre crecer poco a poco, la mirada se le oscurecia, al mismo tiempo que sentia su vida escaparse.

-"excelente.-¿no son colores maravillosos?- te dijimos que tu podial lograr esto.- solo tu.- mira como brilla el rojo.- maravilloso.- nada igual.- lo mejor que veremos.- mira el blanco en su rostro.- tonos asi, solo un instante.- el contraste con el rojo es magnifico"- escuchaba distintas voces dentro de su cabeza, mientras ponia sus manos en sus sienes en lo que pasaban esas voces, su sonrisa se marcaba mas, abriendo los cortes de sus mejillas.-" la sensacion es maravillosa... Nada mejor para sentirse con vida"-fue su pensamiento ante la escena que el mismo habia dejado en la cocina.

Xxxxxxxx

-¿Y Robbie?.- pregunto Andre al ver a Trina entrar al patio donde estaban.

-No lo se, lo vi, se espanto, y me vine para aca, tal vez fue al baño.- aseguro Trina entregandole su vaso a Beck.- no lo rompas.- pidio, Beck tomo el vaso y sirvio mas alcohol en este, se lo entrego.

-Deja reviso, que tal y esta dormido en la mesa, ya estaba algo mareado.- dijo Andre entrando a la casa.

-Bien, niño bonito, por fin estamos solos.- dijo Trina acercandose a Beck, el solo sonrio y tomo un tragi de su vaso, no dijo nada.- por Dios Beck, ¡vamos! No me digas que aun estas triste por Jade.-

-No es eso, entre Jade y yo ya no puede haber nada, me confeso el por que, y acepte su decision, pero...- Beck fue interrumpido por la mayor de las hermanas Vega.

-¿pero entonces que?.- pregunto algo frustrada.

-Eres hermana de mi mejor amiga, Tori, y siento que...- nuevamente, pero no por hablar, si no por que lo habia tomado de su playera, y lo jalo hacia ella, cerrando bruscamente la distancia por un beso, el cual Beck correspondio e intensifico rapidamente.

Andre si habia dirijido al baño de arriba al entrar a la casa, saliendo de este, paso a la cocina; el cuerpo de Robbie estba tendido en el suelo, solo sobresalia, por la barra de la cocina, a simple vista, una mano, el moreno solo sonrio al verla, salio al patio y mirl a Trina sentada en Beck, besandolo.

-Diablos, ¿no interrumpo nada, verdad?- dijo Andre.

Trina miro inquisitivamente al moreno, Beck toco la cintura de Trina, esta se puso de pie.

-Yo te mato Andre... Yo te mato.- dijo entre die te la mayor de las hermanas Vega, Andre trago pesado, Beck solo solto una leve risa.

-Beck, Robbie cayo dormido en la cocina, oense en vaciarle una cubeta con agua fria, pero mejor dime, ¿que le hacemos?.- pregunto Andre mirandolo.

-Yo lo despierto, ya vuelvo.- dijo Trina entrando a la casa.

-¿Besandote con Trina? ¿Por que?.- pregunto curioso Andre despues de ver como Trina entraba a la casa.

-Que te puedo decir viejo, me gusta, pero no quiero algo serio con ella.- respondio Beck.

-¡AY POR DIOS AUXILIO!.- Grito desesperadamente Trina, Andre y Beck entraron inmediatamente a la casa, al llegar a la cocina, encotraron a Trina sentada en el suelo abrazandose las rodillas.

-¿¡Que pasa Trina!?... ¡Mierda!.- dijo Beck al mirar el por que del grito de la media latina. Andre solo palidecio al ver a su amigo boca abajo en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-¿Que... Que... Que?... ¿¡que carajo paso!?.- grito Beck mirando a Andre.

-Nonono lo se viejo, solo le vi la mano, pense que estaba dormido... No se...- Andre no pudo terminar, la mirada de terror que Trina tenia hacia el, lo habia enmudecido.- ¿Trina?.- solo pregunto el moreno.

-E... e...¡TU NO ERES REAL!.- Trina cerro fuertemente sus ojos gritando, Beck volteo a ver que era a lo que le gritaba Trina.

Un cuchillo saliendo de la garganta de Andre arrojo sangre al rostro de Beck, este la sentir las gotas, aun inpresionado, se limpio el rostro; Andre cayo al suelo, Jeff, solo empezo a reir histericamente al ver al moreno, con clara desesperacion, panico y horror, arrastrarse en el suelo; Beck, reaccionando con la risa de Jeff, corrio hacia donde estaba Trina, trato de moverle las manos que cubrian su rostro.

-¡TRINA!.- grito al ver que la media latina no reaccionaba.

-Noeresrealnoeresrealnoeresreal.-repetia Trina privada en donde estaba. Beck decidio ser brisco y levanto a Trina jalandola del brazo fuertemente, rodeo la barra y se dirijio a las escaleras, Trina volteo a la escena, mirando a Jeff clavando su cuchillo repetidas veces en la espalda de Andre, el cual ya no se movia tratando de escapar a ratras.

-Vamos Trina.- dijo Beck pateando la puerta para abrir la habitacion donde dormia Jade.

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE OLIVER!?.- grito Jade levantandose de un salto de la cama; traia unos audifonos puestos con musica aun reproduciendo.

-¿no escuchaste nada?.- dijo Beck susurrando y señalando que bajara la voz Jade.

-¿¡A que te refieres!?... ¿¡Eso es sangre!?.- Jade imitaba el tono de voz de Beck, volteo la goti a a mirar a Trina, los ojos de la media latina reflejaban aun panico.

-S... Si... Necesitamos salir de aqui... Ahora.- Jade al escuchar eso se paro de la cama y se dirijio a la puerta, su rostro reflejaba duda.

-¿A que mierda te refieres?- pregunto, y con duda abrio la puerta lentamente.

Jade asomo primero la cabeza, al no ver nada por el pasillo, salio totalmente de la habitacion, volteo a mirar incredula a Beck.

-¿Que pasa Beck? No estoy para bromitas estupidas.- dijo, un sonido la hizo saltar y volteo rapidamente, Beck solo fue rapidamente a donde estaba Jade, ambos miraron la puerta de la habitacion de Cat abrirse con lentitud.

-¿Tori?- pregunto Jade, Beck fue al principio del pasillo a verificar que lo que acababa de pasar era real; y si lo era, el cuerpo de Andre seguia tendido en el suelo, su playera brillaba por la sangre que la teñia de rojo, regreso rapidamente a donde estaban ambas chicas, las cuales empezaban a discutir el por que las despertaron.

-Tori, despierta a Cat, tenemos que salir de aqui.- le dijo a la menor de las Vega.

-¿Que pasa Beck? Aun no es Domingo, ¿por que tantos gritos?.- pregunto qun somnolienta Tori.

-No preguntes, vamos, no hay tiempo de explica...- un grito desgarrador hacia eco en toda la casa, Tori abrio sus ojos como platos, Jade y Beck se dirijieron a la habitacion de la gotica, donde habia salido el grito, Tori se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitacion de Cat.

-Trina...- fue lo unico que dijo Jade, Beck tomo a la gotica y corrio a la habitacion donde estaba Tori.

-¿Que paso Beck?- pregunto Tori espantada por el grito, Jade paso de largo a despertar a Cat.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!? ¿¡Donde estan los demas!?.- se desespero Tori, Beck la metio y cerro con seguro la puerta, Cat, aun adormilada le sonrio a los chicos.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la peliroja, Beck miro hacia la ventana, calculaba la distancia entre donde se hallaban y el suelo, el cual era de concreto.

-Toriyo... Yo, yo en verdad lo lamento.- dijo Beck al voltear a mirarla.

-¿De que hablas?... ¿Que ocurre? ¿Donde esta Trina?.- pregunto la menor de las Vega.

Un fuerte golpe hizo saltar a todos en la habitacion.- ¿alguien se encuentra aqui?...- decia la voz de Jeff del otro lado, en un tono alto al final.- yo se que si... Abran... ¡Vamos!.- grito nuevamente golpeando la puerta, Jade solo volteo a mirar a Beck, el canadiense empezo a voltear a todos lados, buscando una salida.

-Cat, ¿hay otra puerta?.- pregunto Jade, la peliroja apunto al baño, estaba muy asustada por los golpes que empezaban a resonar en la habitacion.

-Ya se que esta la del baño Cat... Me refiero a otra salida.- trato de cuestiona la gotica controlando la poca paciencia que tenia.

-En... En el baño esta la puerta que conecta a la habitacion donde duerme Trina, y el pasillo.- dijo Cat, Beck entro al baño, y regreso asintiendo, Jade tomo a Cat y le hizo una señal a Tori para que caminara siguiendolas.

Otro fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta, pero este altero a Beck, el crujir de la madera sediendo ocasiono que todos voltearan, Beck cerro con seguro la puerta que conectaba a la habitacion de Cat, Jade abrio la de la habitacion de Trina y entraron.

-Cuando diga "ahora" salen corriendo al pasillo, y se dirijen a la camioneta, las llaves estan pegadas Jade.- dijo el canadiense, Jade lo miro y nego.

-No nos vamos sin ti.- Dijo la gotica.

-yo ire detras de ustedes Jade.- respondio el canadiense, Tori se dirijio a la puerta de entrada de la habitacion, cuidadosamente la abrio, apenas para ver una pequeña parte del pasillo, no alcanzo a ver nada.

El sonido del cierre de una puerta hizo voltear ver bruscamente a Beck, Tori solo se encogio de hombros.- Tori, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- fue lo unico que dijo.

Regreso la mirada a donde estaba observando, pero, un golpe con la puerta hizo a que el canadiense cayera, Jade inmediatamente trato de cerrarla, empujando la puerta con todo su cuerpo, Cat solo corrio a donde estaba Tori para abrazarla, la media latina al ver a sus dos amigo, reacciono y salio de la habitacion hacia el pasillo, miro que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, corrio y cerro la puerta, poniendole el seguro por fuera, corrio nuevamente a la habitacion, y ayudo a que cerraran la otra puerta.

-¿Donde estabas Vega?.- dijo Jade que seguia forcejeando.

-Fui a cerrar la puerta que da al pasillo.- respondio colocando sus manos en la puerta.

-Genial Tori... Ahora solo falta esta.- dijo pujando el canadiense, tratando que sediera la puerta.

Jeff empezo a poner mas fuerza en sus pies, la puerta empezo a ceder poco a poco, a cierta distancia, aflojo totalmente, e inmediatamente embistio la puerta, del otro lado, los tres chicos fueron empujados, haciendolos caer, Tori fue a gatas a donde estaba Cat y la abrazo, al alzar la mirada quedo perpleja al ver de quien se trataba.

Jeff miro sonriente a Jade, que habia caido en la cama, miro al rededor y vio a Tori, quien le miraba atentamente.-"alli esta.- es ella.- por fin.- pronto.- acabemos primero con los que no nos interesan.- no ira a ninguna parte."- las voces dentro de su cabeza resonaban fuertemente, solo empezo a reir histericamente y se acerco a Jade.

-Ahora iras a dormir...- en un movimiento rapido, clavo el cuchillo en el vientre de la gotica, Jade solo lo miro directo a los ojos, los gritos de Tori y Cat los escuchaba debilmente.

Beck tomo la lampara que habia en una mesita de noche y la quebro en la cabeza de Jeff, haciendolo marear por el golpe.

-¡Jade!.- grito Tori corriendo a donde estaba.

-¡Sujetala Tori, hay que salir y llevarla a un hospital!.- grito Beck tomando a la gotica y pasando su brazo derecho por el cuello, Tori imito lo mismo con el izquierdo.

-¿Que hacen?... Dejenme idiotas y vallanse...- dijo debilmente la gotica al bajar a la sala.

-Tranquila Jade, estaras bien.- dijo Tori mirandola y sonriendole.

Una fuerte risa empezo a escucharse en toda la casa, Cat corrio hacia la cocina, grito al ver los cuerpos de sus amigos en el suelo, de la impresion, pusos sus manos en su boca y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Cat! ¡Tenemos que irnos!.- le grito Beck, el canadiense volteo a las escalera, las risas se habian hecho mas fuertes, vio a Jeff en el pasillo riendo y pasando su mano por su cabellera, al ver su palma, vio sangre en ella.

Sin duda... Hasta mi sangre es mas hermosa...- empezo a reir nuevamente y camino hacia abajo.

-sujetala Tori, vallan a la cocina, y escapen por el ventanal.- Beck quito el brazo de la gotica y se dirijio a la sala, Tori solo se quedo mirandolo.- ¡largate!.- le grito, la media latina solo le quedo obedecer al canadiense, el cual empezaba a arrojar cualquier cpsa que veia a Jeff, provocando que de a poco, parara para cubrirse.

-Tenias razon Tori...- dijo debilmente Jade, la media latina la miro confundida.

-Tranquila Jade... No hables, saldremos de esta.- le respondio la menor de las Vega.

-Yo no saldre de esta... Aunque tengas razon, sigues siendo una idiota... Tenias razon sonre que sentia envidia... de ti, de verte con Cat- Tori rio con expresion de tristeza, en el fondo, al ver la cantidad de sangre en el pantalon de Jade, sabia que habia pocas posibilidades de que la gotica se salvara. Llegaron a la cocina, rapidamente dejo a Jade en una silla del desayunador, Tori miro el ventanal al que Beck se referia, fue a abrir la ventana y fue por Jade.

-Vamos Jade, iremos a un hospital.- dijo Tori.

-Saca primero a Cat, esta aterrada y no se puede siquiera mover.- dijo la gotica, Tori volteo y vio a Cat, estaba recargada en la barra, mirando aun a sus amigos, en silencio, sus ojos delataban las lagrimas que seguian saliendo por la impresion de la escena.

-Cat...- Tori no termino de decir la oracion, Beck entro corriendo, sosteniendose el brazo izquerdo, del cual salia sangre.

-Por Dios, ya sal...-

-Te dije que irias a dormir.- dijo Jeff clavandole su cuchillo en el estomago del canadiense, Tori como reflejo tomo uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y lo arrojo directo a Jeff, este rio al sentir solo un golpe, dejo clavado su cuchillo en Beck y tomo el que Tori le arrojo.

-Por Dios, tu no eres real, ¡tu no existes!.- le grito Tori, Jeff empezo a caminar hacia ella, Tori tomo a Cat, ambas retrocedian, al pasar Jeff por donde estaba Jade, solo empujo el cuerpo, esta cayo de la silla sin moverse, ya estaba muerta.

-Se ve que sabes quien soy... Raras veces escucho esas palabras...- sigui caminando letamente hacia ambas chicas, Cat solo podia sollozar, el miedo la habia enmudecido.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Por que nosotras?.- dijo Tori siguiendo retrocediendo.

-Te equivocas... Tori... Solo tu.- Jeff empezo a reir nuevamente, a Tori solo se le salian las lagrimas, las chicas llegaron a donde estaba el cuerpo de Beck, Tori se freno Cat le siguio.

Jeff se detuvo y empezo a reir.-¿por que yo?.- pregunto Tori con tono lloroso.

Cat reacciono con panico al mirar abajo y ver la cara de Jade con los ojos abierto, inexpresiva, pero parecia que la miraba, atenta y profundamente a ella, del miedo corrio hacia la sala, Jeff corrio hacia ella, riendo, al pasar a lado de Tori, solo la tacleo provocando que cayera.

-Todos iran a dormir.- dijo alcanzandola y tirandola, Cat empezo a gatear hacia donde estaba Tori, Jeff, con calma y lanzando leves risas, caminaba detras de ella.

-Tori... Ayudame...- dejo susurrando y mirando a la media latina, Tori tomo el cuchillo que estaba en el estomago de Beck, lo saco y se puso de pie.

-A la que quieres es a mi... Dejala ir... Por favor- solto entre llanto la media latina.

-Todos... Deben...- Jeff se acerco lo suficiente a Cat, la peliroja se quedo estatica al sentir la presencia de Jeff tan cerca, miro a Tori.

-Te amo.- alcanzo a decir entre el llanto incontrolable que empezo a salirle.

Ir... A... Dormir.- jalo la bellera rojiza de Cat, la peliroja por inercia intento quitar las manos de Jeff, este solo paso la hoja del cuchillo por el cuello de la pequeña peliroja, cortando profundamente, y despues soltandola, dejandola caer en el suelo golpeandose.

Tori se petrifico ante la escena, no noto el sonido de unas sirenas policiales acercandose, varias luces rojas y azules empezaron a iluminar toda la casa.

-Seguiras siendo mi pendiente Tori... Te encontrare.- dijo Jeff, despues corrio hacia arriba, justo antes de que varios policias entraran a la casa.

-Señorita... Por favor, baje ese cuchillo ahora.- pidio un policia acercandosele lentamente a la media latina, mientras, otro grupo subia por las escaleras.

-SEÑORITA, POR FAVOR, BAJE EL CIUCHILLO AHORA.- alzo la voz el policia, Tori, lentamente bajo la vista a su mano, vio el cuchillo que traia, lo dejo caer.

-¿Cat?... ¡CAAAT!.- Grito corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su novia.- ¡por favor Cat... No, despierta amor, pequeña, no me dejes, por favor... Te amo Cat... ¿Me oyes?... ¡TE AMO CAT... NO PUEDES DEJARME!.- gritaba Tori abrazando el cuerpo de su novia, el policia que le apuntaba a Tori, bajo su arma y le hizo unas señas a ptros dos policias para que se llevaran a Tori.

-¿Que hacen?... ¡SUELTENME! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡CAT, DILES QUE NO ME LLEVEN! ¡CAT, DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA!.- gritaba entre el llanto que la habia dominado.

Xxxxxxx

-Señorita... Vega, ¿podria decirnos nuevamente que paso?.- preguntaba un oficial dentro de una sala con un enorme espejo.

-Ya se lo dije oficiales, Jeff... Jeff the killer asesino a mis amgos y a mi novia... Yo no hice nada.- dijo con voz llorosa Tori, habia pasado dos dias encerrada en una celda mientras hacian las investigaciones, David al enterarse de lo ocurrido, viajo hasta Venice para encontrarse con su hija.

-Y el es... ¿Que?.- pregunto de nuevo el oficial.

-De nuevo... El es un personaje de creepypastas... Como ocurrio... No lo se, pero el fue el que asesino a mis amigos.- repetia por enecima vez Tori.

Detras del espejo, se encontraba su padre y un par de abogados

-Creo que la apelacion y el amparo que quiere que meta por desorden psquiatrico no sera dificil de dar.- comentaba un abogado a David Vega.

-Queria que fuera falsa... Pero creo que no sera asi...

Fin...

Gente, con esto doy por concluido este fic... Aunque falte un epilogo, pero no tendra mucho que ver con la historia...¿o si?... No se.

Bueno, espero subir este epilogo a mas tardar este 2 de noviembre (dia de muertos aca donde vivo)

Ok, espero les haya gustado... Y me desvele escribiendo, esperi me dejen saber su opinion con un review... Ok, me largo :3

#SHELBYRULES!

Vale, byyyyyyyeeeeeee


End file.
